


Never Again

by demfandomstho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demfandomstho/pseuds/demfandomstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is yaoi in here. To sum this garbage up; billdip/willdip, gravity falls, reverse falls ect. In this story a confict between bill and dipper ends poorly and dipper gets sent spiraling into another dimention having Dipper from reverse falls take his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years of codes and awkward puberty moments in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel have been living in Gravity Falls for all of high school. The twins were now nine-teen years of age but it seemed that nothing has changed throughout the years. Mabel was still her bubbly self and Dipper was still racking his brain with the mysteries of this paranormal town, but something a bit more general this time. Sending the dream demon back to the dimension he came from. Using Ford's portal Dipper has been trying to find the proper coordinates to the weird home of the equally weird Dorito. Speaking of the Dorito, he often hangs out around the shack. Whenever he's around, Dipper doesn't take an eye off him. Dipper can't help but feel sorry for him, it seems he's ran out of chaos to cause. Bill's gotten so bored he made himself a human form. He wore a yellow sweater with a black eye across the chest. The shade of the sweater was much darker than his blonde hair that faded to black as it went down his neck. He wore black pants with yellow sneakers. An eye patch covered his right eye but it was hardly noticeable, because a big chunk of his bangs were covering it. Regardless of how good he looked, he was still the same demon who loved to annoy the hell out of Dipper. Honestly, I believe that you, the reader, are bored of hearing this so I'll cut to the chase.

Dipper was down in the secret basement hidden by a vending machine. Code after code he tried to find Bill's hellish dimension. Dipper dreamed of the day that freak is out of his hair, but another part of him feels like he'll miss the early morning wake ups to cold ice water on his face and the constant disputes and rambles that dabbled their day. Forcing those thoughts out of his mind Dipper focused on the task at hand. "My my Pine tree. You honestly couldn't have thought I didn't know about this place." A very condescending voice came from behind the boy hard at work. With one swift and smooth motion Dipper turned around meeting Bill's glowing, golden eye that was rather close to him. "Bill. I really don't want you here. At all." Dipper crossed his arms and narrows his eyes at the constant pain in his neck. "What you working on?" Bill moved his head past the human wall and looked surprised as he figured out what Dipper was doing, "the portal? What do you want with that, pine tree?" Bill focused back on the boy. Dipper rolled his eyes and moved behind Bill and started pushing him towards the exit. "Aw come on. Don't be like that." Bill turned around facing the annoyed Pines child and ruffled his hair hoping to cheer him up. Bill was bored and shooting star keeps pestering him and trying to give him a makeover. He is the pestering not the pestered. That was Pine trees place. "Bill. I want you to leave right now. I'm not in the mood." Dipper swatted Bill's hand off his head. Bill looked at him shocked but then smirked. Before Pine tree could open his mouth to demand solitude Bill wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Then what are you in the mood for, pine tree?" Bill retorted. Dipper looked up at him with shock, then anger. He pushed Bill forcing him to fall back on the stairs. Bill's spine cracked on the edge of a step. There was a moment of silence, that was eventually broken by Bill's laughter. He looked up with an eye glowing vibrantly, staring at Dipper, who'd instantly regretted his decision. "If it's a fight you want, then a fight you're going to get." Bill stood up grinning so viciously at Dipper it sent shivers down his spine. "Run." Bill said in a monotone voice. Dipper trusted his better judgement and obeyed the demon's warning. He began running down the hallway, passing monitors and software. Bill stretched out his arms before running after Dipper. Without thinking his choice through, Dipper ran into the portal room. Sitting against the wall beside the door frame Dipper heard footsteps growing closer. Once he sensed Bill in the monitor room, Dipper tried to make as little noise as possible. A chuckle echoed as he heard his predators voice "honestly, pine tree? I thought you were smarter than this." the door beside Dipper slammed shut. Fear spiked Dipper's neck, making the hairs stand on edge. "B-bill? What are you doing?" Dipper stood up and peered through the window that gave him full view of an unstable demon. "Let's play a game Pine tree. I'll send you to..." Bill squinted to the coordinates on the monitor, " these mysterious coordinates and let's see if I can pull you back safe and sound." Bill taunted Dipper from the other side of the glass. "Bill are you insane?!" Dipper squawked in the high-pitched voice that didn't go away during puberty. Bill laughed and waved, "bon voyage" and with a devilish grin and a push of a button the portal flipped on, sucking pine tree in. As Bill bellowed at the thought of Pine tree's agony, a red light started flashing, "well that can't be good," Bill cringed and studied the readings.


	2. Capter 2

//Reverse Falls//

"Will. Hurry up!" barked a handsome, yet still bratty nineteen-year-old performer,"and keep quiet. We don't want the Pines family to know we're here." Will nodded. When Dipper found out that Gideon had the third journal he'd become obsessed with finding it. After trying to open the backdoor a number of times Dipper had become quite annoyed. He started brutally kicking the door before being lifted into thin air and dropped to the ground "Will?!" he yelled. The timid demon looked up in fear, "Was that you?" the young man was not happy and he wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior from his servant.

Will quickly shook his head "It-" Will was about to speak to defend himself but remembered he wasn't aloud to speak without permission.

"It's fine. You can speak,"Dipper made a hand gesture assuring him that it was okay to keep speaking but the angry expression on his face remained.

"I-I can assure you, sir. It w-wasn't me. You've bounded my powers," Will stuttered as tears were forming in his eyes. Dipper turned away, thinking. He wondered if it had anything to do with the journals.

"Can you locate the source of that loss of gravity?" Dipper asked, looking at the demon with a softer look on his face.

"I-I could try,b-but I'd need my powers back" Will hesitated; god only knows what his master would do or say if he demanded more power.

"Not happening. I guess we'll just have to finish what we came here for." Dipper turned away, now facing the door.Will looked down; one or two tears fell from his eyes. His master noticed but left him alone, "maybe there's a spare key. Will, help me look," He then moved around the porch, searching high and low for a way to get in. Will stood there not knowing where to look first, if he moved onto the porch his master might consider it too close and yell at him. Dipper lifted a wooden statue of an owl thus revealing a key "Ah. There it is" Dipper picked it up and walked over to the door. He unlocked the entrance and looked over at Will, gesturing him to follow, "I need you to protect me, if anything happens to me I'm holding you responsible, understood?" Will nodded as he carefully moved closer to the young man who'd just entered the old house. "It's disgusting in here" Dipper sneered at all the random objects scattered about. Will was looking round in fear, looking out for objects that could be a possible danger to Dipper. "There can't be anything of use here." Dipper said through clenched teeth, "let's check somewhere else," Dipper turned towards the stairs when he heard a sound from another part of the house. "Let's go," Dipper turned back around and searched for the source of the noise. They were led to the other side of the house, Mc Gucket had come from a secret room behind a vending machine.

"I'm going to have to fix that door, it keeps jamming" he mumbled to himself walking out of the door. With his back turned to the intruders, Dipper stopped the door before it closed. Sneaking in, with Will close behind, he entered the secret room.

"Now stay close behind me, okay Will?" Dipper looked at the demon who was crying into his hands, "Will? What's the matter?" Dipper asked with too much concern in his voice, he coughed trying to cover up his tenderness towards his servant.

"I don't like it down here. It doesn't look safe. What... what if something happens to you?" Will said quickly trying to stop his tears. Dipper waited for a bit, letting the demons cry for a little longer.

He lifted Will's head so their eyes met, "Everything will be okay. The pines family isn't capable of making something that can hurt me, okay?" Dipper said with a soft voice. Will nodded, wiping his dampened eyes. Dipper slightly smiled and pecked is forehead. "Now let's go." Dipper walked down the stairs, leaving the demon in shock. Eventually the pair made it to an odd looking portal. Will didn't say anything but he wandered over to the control panel. Dipper walked into the portal room and stood in front of the great mechanism. "Do you think this was the cause of that gravity malfunction?" Dipper asked and turned towards the demon in the other room. Will shrugged and continued to look at all the tools and readings, careful not to touch them. Without warning the portal switched on lifting both boys in the air. "Will! What did you do?" Dipper yelled.

"N-nothing!" he answered back.

"Well fix it right n-" before he could finish his sentence he was sent flying into the portal.

Will looked at it in shock. So many questions running through his mind, tears rolling down his cheeks. And right then something came shooting out of the portal. Once the gravity returned Will hurried to the objects side. It looked human; it had brown hair and the same birthmark as his master. "S-sir?" Will said cautiously, placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

The boy jumped up, backing away from Will with a small scream. Will returned the scream backing away as well. "S-sir?" Will asked confused. "Bill!" The boy yelled with an angered look on his face, "What the hell?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Gravity Falls  
> Bill Cipher  
> Dipper Gleeful

Looking down upon the young man, Bill easily realized that this was not his pine tree. The unconscious boy wore a dark blue dress shirt with a bewitching amulet where a bow tie should be. Lacking remorse for the boy, Bill turned around and walked back over to the control panel. "He's probably dead anyways," Bill stated with a shrug, focusing back on the out of date machinery. The young boy's eyes popped open. He tried to sit up but his head was throbbing, " _Will..._ ," he was able to mumble warily. With no response, the Gleeful child began to panic. Was he alone? Did Will leave him there? Was he dead? "Will!" the boy yelled, not with anger, but with worry. Aware of the presence of the human's life, Bill walked through the doorway, "Did you forget how to pronounce my name pine tree? It's /Bill/. You know, with a 'B'" the smug demon said with a shit eating grin on his face. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about Will?" the boy looked up at the familiar, yet unfamiliar demon now towering above him. "It's. Bill." he said rolling his eyes, "what's your name, kid? Because you obviously aren't who I thought you were." the demon crossed his arms with an uninterested look in his eye. "My name is Dipper. And you're not who I thought you were either." finally the boy was able to think clearly and he managed to stand up. Bill was looking at him in shock. "What?" Dipper said, brushing the dust off his shoulders. "It can't be. You are _not,_ Dipper Pines." the boy sneered, "Pines? I don't know which planet you're from but calling someone like _me a Pines,_ that should be illegal," Bill stepped back a bit, examining the boy, not paying attention to what he just said. Dipper realized his lack of attention "Hey! listen to me when I'm speaking to you." He demanded. Bill snapped back into reality when the impostor of his precious pine tree tried to order him around. Bill, obviously, does not take orders well. So naturally, he was a little pissed off, "Sorry kid, but since when was i taking orders from a pompous fuck like you?" Bill taunted. "Excuse me? I'm not  pompous fuck-""ever looked i the mirror?" Bill interrupted, angering the young man, "My name is Dipper Gleeful, and I am a very powerful human being. People line up for miles to see my sister and I perform.-" "Kinky." "Shut! Up! I do not enjoy tolerating blind fools who don't know true power when they see it." Dipper let out a huff as Bill's giggles accelerated into hysteric laughter, best suited for a maniac. "Power? You mean that pathetic amulet you wear around your neck. Stop making me laugh kid, you're putting me in stitches" wiping a tear from his eye Bill finally ceased laughing, "and I'm not a human. I'm a demon. Dream demon to be precise." Dipper cocked his head, "Dream demon. That's interesting. Maybe for the time being you can replace the one I lost." scanning Bill up and down, Dipper thought about binding his powers until he found Will. He thought of not even setting him free, two servants are better than one. "Hey, whatever you're thinking. It's not happening." Bill started to move back as Dipped moved forward. "Kid. There's no way you can get me this easily." Bill stopped backing away and stood up straight. The good thing about this Dipper and pine tree is that they're identical, same height same everything. That meant Bill stood a good three inches above them, making him seem more intimidating. "Why not? I've done it before. He's even a dream demon like you." Dipper grinned devilishly, not appearing to be afraid of Bill at all. "Shit," the human triangle said under his breath. In the distance the sound of metal shifting distracted the boys, "Dipper, Bill, Dinner!" a familiar voice yelled into the endless lab. A grin crept onto Bill's face, he's never been this happy to hear shooting star's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Falls  
> Will CIpher  
> Dipper Pines

"Bill! What the hell?!" a very pissed off pine tree yelled at a very timid demon. "What made you think that was a good idea? I could have died! What then? What would Mabel do? Did you even think twice about sending me to god only knows where? Thanks for the fucking head ache, by the way! Blah blah blah blah," he went on, flailing his arms everywhere and pacing back and forth. "Well?!" Dipper yelled looking at Will angrily. The demon getting yelled at was curled up on the floor, crying. Seeing the sobbing man, Dipper's expression softened as he knelt down to comfort him. "I... I'm sorry. That was just a dumb ass idea. I've never seen you cry. Hell, I haven't seen you express any emotions other than, anger, mischievous, joy and... and... what in the ever loving fuck are you wearing?" he examined the once yellow garments he was wearing. "Bill?" Dipper backed away a little, awaiting the demon to finish his cries and reply. "P-permission to... to speak?" he looked at Dipper, tears still filling his eyes. "What?... Um, yeah sure." Dipper looked at him confused. "I'm not Bill. I'm W-Will. It wouldn't surprise me if you forgot how to pronounce it," he said through sniffles, "n-not that I'm calling you stupid! I-I'd just assume you wouldn't care enough!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up. "Will?" the demon nodded. "that doesn't make any sense, you look exactly like him just... blue." pine tree muttered under his breath before realizing what is actually happening. "Tell me. Will. Who am I again?" he started to get up, looking down on the still cowering servant. "Dipper... Gleeful. Is something wrong?" Will replied, much more calm then before. "Gleeful?! That's... Oh no!" fear struck Dipper. He quickly pulled Will up, "a-and I do what, Exactly?" "Oh, y-you perform with your twin sister, ms Mabel. You two are quite popular, you use your amulets to perform magic tricks and expose the supernatural." Will dusted himself off and did the same to Dipper. "W-what are you doing?!" Will jumped back skittishly. "S-sorry sir?" "Sir? What kind of demon are you? Since when does someone remotely like Bill, call someone like me, Sir?" Dipper eyed him. Will help up his hands, "c-can't you see the shackles? I've been your servant for sometime now. I'm a little confused, may you please explain to me what's happening? P-please?" Will lowered his hand. 'This is very mysterious. Where's his amulet. He never let out of his sight.' he thought. "Oh. Right. Sorry for leaving you in the dark. I don't think I'm from this universe. I got sent into this portal and came here. It seems I've mistaken you for a... friend of mine who looks a lot like you. My name is Dipper Pines and I'm from Gravity Falls, Oregon. Now to confirm this theory, one question remains. Where am I right now?" once again Dipper was pacing, make sharp, yet graceful, turns every few steps. "Oh. You're in Reverse Falls, Oregon." Will looked around. 'That's it! I did go through the portal.' Dipper was looking into the control room where Bill was standing in Gravity Falls. "God damn it! When I get my hands on Bill fucking Cipher, I'm going to give him such a tongue lashing!" Dipper balled his fists angrily. "A-are you two... together?" Will asked, obviously not properly understanding what he said. "What?! NO! T-Tongue lashing, i-it means a loud or severe scolding. N-not that." blush crept onto Dippers cheeks 'although I wonder what that would be like?' "Um... Dipper. Sir. I can read your thoughts." Will looked to the floor shyly. "What?!" the now very flustered boy looked up " Can you... maybe... pretend you didn't hear that?" he asked with an awkward and desperate smile. Will made a gesture as if he was zipping his lips and throwing away the key. "Might I suggest we get out of the shack before this Pines family finds us. I'm not sure when Mc Gucket will be back." Dipper nodded and started to walk to the doorway before stopping. "If I don't live in the shack then... Where do I live?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls  
> Bill Cipher  
> Dipper Gleeful

"Sure thing, Shooting star. Be right up!" Bill's devilish grin returned as he now knew he had back up. The door closed again, signaling that they were alone again. "You heard the girl, it's time to eat. Don't want to keep her waiting." Dipper flinched at the thought of getting her sister angry. "What? You scared?" Bill turned around and started to make his way to the exit, leaving the boy alone in silence. 'Since he's the opposite that means his Mabel is absolutely terrifying, looks like i have the upper hand' Bill thought to himself, hearing rushed footsteps behind him, belonging to the young boy. They made their way to the kitchen to find Mabel, Stan and Ford laughing and talking around the questionable pot of macaroni and cheese. "There you two are, you were down there fr so long we were starting to get worried" Stan drove his attention to Bill, who'd just sat down beside Ford, and Dipper who was awkwardly standing in the doorway. "I wouldn't let them check on you, just incase" Mabel winked at Bill who'd given her a stern and cold look as if to say 'don't say anything', she replied with a chuckle "come sit down, bro" she looked at Dipper a bit confused. Dipper hesitantly went to go sit in between Bill and Mabel. Bill took a scoop of the mush in the pot "five star cuisine as usual, Stan." Bill cringed as he looked at his plate. The awkward silence alarmed the demon as he looked up to see everyone looking at Dipper. "What's wrong? You guys usually talk more than this." Bill let out some nervous laughter before looking at Dipper, remembering his abnormal clothing. 'Fuck' Bill thought. Bill chuckled a bit, "Pine tree I know you thought that outfit was nice but honestly it looks ridiculous. You should go change." Bill looked upstairs then back at Dipper. "Ridiculous? Excuse you!" Dipper exclaimed offended. Bill shot him a sinister glare that made the young boy choke on his words. Dipper silently stood up and retreated to the bedroom, admitting defeat. Bill cleared his throat and got back to eating his dinner. "What was that all about?" Stanley asked looking at Bill. "It seems as if Pine tree has gotten an attitude" Bill focused on his food but irritation was clearly in his voice. 'I need to find a way to get my Pine tree back. Even if it costs that other one.' Meanwhile, Dipper had found his opposite's room. 'Dear lord this is a mess' he thought to himself with a sneer. He walked over to the dresser and rummaged through the limited amount of clothes that appealed to him. Eventually he gave up and put on a casual orange t-shirt and blue jeans and made his way back down the stairs. 'Is this better you bloody demon' Dipper sat back down in his chair and stabbed his food with his fork and hesitated to place it in his mouth. "Hey bro, you okay?" Mabel asked finishing her last mouthful. Dipper nodded and finally took a bite, gagging a little. Bill nudged him as if saying 'quit it!' "Is something going on between you two?" Mabel wiggled her eyebrows with a grin. Dipper looked quite confused at his opposite twin but Bill's eyes widened.Ford cleared his voice before speaking, "So, we were thinking of watching some ducktective tonight. Would you two be interested?" he looked over at Bill and Dipper. Bill let out a little chuckle, "sorry six fingers, Pine tree and I have a long night ahead of us. No time for breaks." Dipper groaned but it turned into a yelp when Bill kicked him in the shin. It was going to be a very, very long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Falls  
> Will Cipher  
> Dipper Pines

"If I don't live in the shack then... Where do I live?" Dipper stopped and looked at Will with slight worry. "You live in a nice suburban home connected to a car dealership, sir." Will said with a slight smile. Fear waved over Dipper 'It's normal... right? No of course it isn't. This version of me is the equivalent to Gideon' These thoughts invaded Dipper's mind before he was snapped back into reality. "Sir, are you alright?" Will asked crouching down to meet eyes with the younger male. "Y-yeah... Let's just go. And don't call me sir." Dipper walked up the oh so familiar stairs. "Sorry sir. I mean- Dipper" Will showed slight discomfort by saying his name. They swiftly made it out of the old house with no mishaps, the only thing to be heard was he laughter of Gideon and Pacifica. It was an odd thought to leave home to go to a place Dipper loathed.

Time Skip

Dipper was standing in front of the white picket fence with Will. "Okay so tell me what I need to know." Dipper looked up at the man in blue. " You perform magic tricks with Ms. Mabel. Your great Uncle Stanley never talks so don't bother trying. Stanford is loud and kind of obnoxious. Ms Mabel will be suspicious so I'd suggest being cruel towards her and everyone... especially me." Will looked down as he said the last part, "Why would I be mean to you. You've been so kind. Especially for someone who's supposed to be like Bill." Dipper turned to look at Will. "I'm nothing but a servant to you. A slave. Hence the shackles. You're not as cruel as Ms Mabel but you can be bad. If I do something wrong she'll ask you to punish me. Aim for the small of my back, right on the spine, that will seem like everything is normal." Dipper looked up at concern, he could tell the dream demon had clammed back up. "If I ever meet this other version of me I'm going to have a serious talk with him." Will shook his head and opened the gate and bowed so he was now smaller than Dipper. With a sigh Dipper lifted his head up high and walked past Will. Dipper opened the door and walked in only to hear classical music playing. Will came up behind him and gestured to the staircase, the silence was broken by a yell 'Stanley! Stop stepping on my feet you clumsy ass!" Dipper was mortified. It couldn't have been her. The voice was so similar but it couldn't have been. "Gideon Pines is coming to my birthday party and I need our first dance to be perfect! How do you expect me to perfect ballroom dancing if you're dancing like an elephant with a broken leg!" Her voice escalated as she spoke. While Mabel was going on her rant Will tried to close the door quietly but the screen door slammed against the frame gaining everyone's attention. Will shooed Dipper upstairs and stood up straight beside the door. "Brother? Will? Is that you?" Mabel asked marching into the foyer only to be greeted by her tall slave. "Where's my brother?" Mabel crossed her arms. Will stayed silent, not making eye contact with the small brunette girl. "Well?!" Mabel massaged the bridge of her nose, "I give you permission to speak you clod. When I ask you a question I expect you to answer with no delay!" Will nodded "Mr Gleeful is changing in his room." Will stated kindly to Mabel. Elsewhere, Dipper somehow managed to find his others room. He walked in and the walls were blue and decorated with codes and ciphers along with some posters of him and his other sister. On the table laid journal two open to a random page. A light knock on the door startled the young boy. Dipper went to open the door, he was greeted with Will, "Hello, sorry if I disrupted you but you need to change into some of the other you's clothing." Will stood in the doorway looking down upon the confused constellation "Okay, makes sense. What does he usually wear?" Dipper moved out of the way so Will could get through. He immediately went to the closet and picked out a blue dress shirt, black dress pants and some lighter blue dress shoes. "Here, this is his normal wardrobe." Will placed the clothes down neatly on the bed, "Tell me when you're done. Make it seem like you need my assistance." Dipper nodded as the blue demon left the room. As Dipper changed into his other's clothes and cringed at the sight of him. He looked like a freaking Barbie doll. Dipper stormed over to the door hoping to put on a convincing show. He swung the door open, as it hit the wall he piped up, "Will! Get up here this instant! You have some explaining to do!" Within seconds the lanky servant hurried up the stairs and escaped into Dipper's room. Dipper slammed the door, rattling the whole house. "That was perfect. You'll be fine. Very convincing that everything is okay. Now we need to fix your hair, let's go into the bathroom and slick it back." Dipper nodded and followed the demon to the bathroom. It was also blue but had an aroma of very fruity smelling perfume. After a few minutes of combing through Dipper's mop of hair and adding some subtle make up to his face, he was finished. Dipper turned around to look in the mirror. Shock flooded his face, "Holy fuck. He really is a Barbie doll!" Will gave a little laugh, "It seems so. That means it's perfect."


	7. Chapter &

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Falls  
> Will Cipher  
> Dipper Pines  
> ~later including~  
> Bill Cipher  
> Dipper Gleeful

The two boys sat at the control panel. Dipper wasn't being a big help in any way so Bill was doing most of the work. Coordinates after coordinates. "Damn it!" Bill slammed his fists on the desk in frustration, "This is ridiculous. Why can't I find a few stupid numbers leading to Pine tree?" Dipper shrugged and continues examining his manicured hands. "You're no help either!" Bill's eyes slowly started turning red, signaling Dipper to get the hell out of there quick or say something useful. "Okay wait! Calm down, would you?" Dipper stood up and threw one arm around Bill who looked at him unimpressed. "Okay, you're a dream demon. And you saw the coordinates. Why don't you just enter your own mind and find them again. Search through your memories." Dipper looked at Bill, hoping that would help. "Are you kidding me?!" Bill shouted, "I can't believe I didn't remember that! I can't enter my mind but I could probably find it in the dreamscape." The colors of the world faded to monochrome, millions of memories started popping up, all of them involving Bill. Bill was examining all of them closely. "Found you." Bill exclaimed picking out the memory of the portal incident. Dipper was looking at something else. A memory of weirdmageddon. Bill was so powerful and terrifying, was Will like this as well? "The coordinates are y: 7383773 x: 4728489" Bill snapped his fingers and the world to normal. Bill punched in the numbers and switched the portal on. "Alright, I need to return you home but to make sure it's the right one," Bill pointed at Dipper and a cuff wrapped around his left wrist and a chain connected to Bill's right wrist, "I need to keep you in sight." Dipper's expression changed from shock to anger, "I did not oblige to this! Release me at once." Dipper yelled at the cocky demon. "Calm down kid, it'll only be like this until I've found Pine tree." Bill marched over to the portal and jumped in with out hesitation. Dipper tried to resist but the lack of gravity and Bill's body weight, it was impossible. 

 

//Reverse Falls Time// (Since it may get confusing I'll try to make it easier. Pinetree is Gravity Dipper. Dipper is Reverse Dipper. Hope that helps.)

The yellow demon came shooting out of the portal, landing in a room that looked much like the one he'd just left. Not even a few seconds after landing Dipper came through the portal, landing directly on Bill. Both in pain from the rough landing they didn't notice McGucket standing in the monitor room wide eyed with shock. When Bill caught his gaze he froze and just stared. "Way to go you fat oaf, now I'm dizzy again. Maybe you should think before jumping into a p-" "Sh!" Bill interrupted Dipper, "Excuse me? I think we already clarified that you do NOT shoosh ma you bloody-" "Oh for fuck sake's would you shut up! Do you recognize that man staring at us?" Bill looked back at the prissy boy and gestured to McGucket. Dipper looked at him and nodded, not looking away. The older man entered the room, he wore a brown suit and some rather nerdy glasses. "Gleeful! What are you doing here? ANd don't think I wouldn't recognize that demon of yours." McGucket changed his previous expression to anger. "Oh old man, I'm just leaving. I have no business with you today. And this is not my dear Will, He's very much the opposite." Dipper mumbled the last part and glared at Bill. "The name's Bill Cipher! Dream demon extraordinaire." Bill held out his hand for a shake. Fiddleford was about to accept the friendly gesture before the demon's hand engulfed in bright blue flames. Fiddleford pulled his hand back with a yelp. Bill let out a little laugh before grabbing Dipper by the collar, dragging him away kicking and screaming. Fiddleford stood in awe not saying anything else. "Alright runt, where are we going? Where would you go if you were lost." Bill looked back at Dipper and started mounting the stairs. "As if I'd tell you where I live!" Dipper removed the vest Bill had him by, "Is dragging me around really necessary?" Dipper shouted lifting his bounded wrist. "Oh so you remembered. I wanted to see how far I could drag you." Bill smirked as Dipper lowered his arm, "So why would I want to know where you lived? Would Pine tree be there?" Bill cocked his head at the smaller male. "Well Will was with me when I got transported to your universe. If he didn't run away, which I doubt he would, he would take the other me to my house-" Bill grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and brought him closer, "For torture?!" Dipper backed up and shook his head. "No, Will is definitely not capable of that." "Aw, that's a pretty piss poor excuse for another me then. I'm disappointed in him already, but he has my Pinetree, so tell me where you live right now or I'll replace your tongue with your hands." Bill threateningly lifted his hand in a snapping formation, "your choice." Dipper smirked, "I wouldn't be able to talk if I didn't have a tongue, dumb ass." Bill threw his hand down in defeat and anger, "Okay then, you win this round." Bill turned around and walked back towards Fiddleford who seems to have returned to work. Dipper stumbled a bit at the sudden movement. "Excuse me Specs. But do you know where this nuisance lives?" Bill gestured to the boy barely standing up. "Er... yes, I do. The tent of telepathy. Or if he's not there, his home in the suburbs in town. It's right behind a used car lot." Fiddleford look confused at the struggle between the two. "Thank you." Bill started to walk away but Dipper was all but finished, "You'll pay for that old man. Prepare to rue the day you screwed with Dipper Gleeful!" Dipper was pulling that his restraints and Bill was growing tired of this charade. He jerked his arm with such force it knocked Dipper onto his ass. "What the hell was that for?!" Dipper got back up and grabbed Bill by the neck. "Jeez kid, way to cause a scene. There's no way in hell I'm walking with you anymore. Plus the author is lazy. So I may or may not be able to fix dissemblance that occurs during this transportation." And with a snap of a finger everything went black.


	8. Chapter *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far, this was my first fanfiction ever written and even though it was completed a very long time ago on Wattpad (demfandomstho, more content on that account) I've posted it here and am too lazy to fix any mistakes.  
> Even though I really appreciate every single read and am so grateful to be sharing my stories with the pits of the internet

A sharp knock on the door gained the young boys' attention. Will walked out of the bathroom and opened it to be greeted by a young lady. He immediately stepped out of her way so she could storm in. "Dipper! I'd like to speak to you dearest brother of mine." Mabel purred, sarcasm soaking her words. Fear waved over Pine tree as he racked his brain for what to say. 'Improv don't fail me now!' Pine tree thought to himself before taking a big breathe and speaking, "Who the hell said you could come in here?!" Pine tree stormed out and met eyes with his other sister. " Will did, of course. He's not just your bitch." Both boys winced at the harshness in Mabel's voice. Pine tree gulped and glared daggers at Will, "We talked about this." Pine tree walked towards Will as he spoke, "This is the last time you let this hag in my room. And I'll make sure you won't forget it. " With a sad look in Pine tree's eyes he kicked the back of Will's knees, bringing him crashing to the floor with a thud. Tears formed in Will's eyes, Pine tree mouthed 'sorry' before sneering and turning his back, "Now Mabel, if you don't mind I have some resting to do after a long day of planning the Pines family's demise. So if you don't mind, get the hell out of here!" Pine tree's voice raised as he spoke. With an eye roll, Mabel left, stepping over Will who was sniffling on the floor. Mabel slammed the door startling both parties. Pine tree sighed in relief before rushing over to Will. "I am so so so sorry Will. Are you hurt." Dipper knelt down to help the demon up. Will wiped a few tears and nodded. "I was a little surprised but your performance was perfect. I actually thought my Dipper was speaking to me." Pine tree smiled and raised an eyebrow. "/Your/ Dipper?" Will's eye widened in shock of what he said. "Well, this universe's Dipper! Not mine, mine. But my master." Pine tree laughed a little before walking away, "Oh yes, I'm sure." 

 

//the other two assholes//

 

Bill dragged the unconscious Dipper across the rough cement. "Huh, I guess he is weak after all." Bill shrugged and stopped in front of a sweet little house with a sign in the front yard stating that this was the home of none other than the Gleeful Twins. Bill gagged at the house and all of it's disgusting beauty. Bill picked up the sleeping beauty and started shaking him violently in hopes of waking him up. "Hey! We're here." Dipper woke up with a scream. Startled, his reflexes took action, slapping Bill across the face. "Why you little-" Bill dropped Dipper to the floor, rage visible in his eyes. "Hey! That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't startled me!" Dipper jumped up to meet face to face with the seriously pissed off demon. Bill snatched Dipper by the neck squeezing, making him squirm and struggle for more air. "H-hey! What about y-your Pine-" Dipper struggled to finish his sentence. Bill growled and released the young boy. "Never hit me again or the next time I won't let go!" Bill looked down at Dipper who was gasping for air. As Bill waited impatiently for the boy to regain his strength the front door to the house swung open. "Bill!" Pine tree stood in the door way smiling. Bill looked over confused before seeing his Pine tree. Before the dorito could make a sassy remark about his outfit he was greeted with a hug. Bill looked down to see a smaller male happily squeezing his waist. Bill was about to hug back before he shot back with an angry expression on his face, "Don't you fucking ever do that again. I can't believe your carelessness! I could've been killed all for your stupid little game and amusement. And now I'm here where everything is backwards and cruel and confusing and I fucking hate it!" Pine tree was going off on a rant not paying much attention to the looks of shock Dipper and Bill were exchanging with one another. "Sir?" A small voice broke the tension. Pine tree's babble was still audible but Dipper and Bill looked over at Will. "Will! Finally a sane person. This other you has been a pain in my ass all day and all I really want is a nice cup of tea." Dipper walked up to his loyal servant and gave him a hug, "I'm glad to be home." Bill smirked at Will who hugged Dipper back. Bill sighed and looked back at Pine tree, "Okay you've had your rant now you have to shut the fuck up, it's getting annoying." Bill stopped the young boy who was pacing on the side walk. "Promise you wont do that again." Pine tree looked at Bill with a serious look on his face. "Yeah yeah I promise. So how was this other me. Just as charming?" Bill's cocky grin returned as he gestured to Will. "He sure as hell was nicer than you." Pine tree chuckled and walked over to his other. "So you're the me who lives here." Dipper nodded and looked at Pine tree up and down. "I don't understand why Bill wanted you so badly, you're quite distasteful." Dipper looked in Pine tree's eyes unimpressed. " I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet." Pine tree sneered before looking up at Will who seemed to be quite happy. "Good luck with this one, Will." Will nodded and looked at Bill who was now sizing him up. "I have to say. I'm a little disappointed. Yellow is definitely my color and you're a pretty piss poor excuse for a dream demon if you're serving that brat." Bill gestured to Dipper, "try to show him who's boss once in awhile." Bill smirked at Will before walking away from the now flustered blue demon. " Well it's been fun, not really, but it seems like we must be going." Bill swooped Dipper up, cradling him bridal style. The wind started picking up and with a nod Bill lifted him and Pine tree into the air. With a flash of light the pair was gone.

//Gravity falls//

 

Dipper opened his eyes to find he was now in front of the shack, his shack, his home, where he should be. Bill dropped him onto the grounds. "Hey! Thanks a lot ass hole." Dipper stood up brushing the dirt off his pants. "Welcome. So I think we learned from this little adventure." Bill looked down at Dipper, now a little more relaxed. "And what would that be? Don't send your friends to unknown dimensions? How did you even get us back here without the portal." Dipper redirected his attention to Bill with a confused look on his face. "Well since I'd already been to the universe I can get to it easily. If I really wanted to, which I don't, I could go back to Reverse Falls without hesitation" Bill informed Dipper. Dipper slowly nodded thinking through the logic of Bill's powers. "So, seems like you were worried about me." Dipper smiled at the demon who just chuckled. "Well I wanted to get that other you out of here, he's quite annoying, and we can't have two Dippers in one universe so I needed to fix that before things got ugly." "Oh..." Dipper said with slight disappointment in his voice. "Aw. What's wrong? Were you hoping for a different answer?" Bill teased Dipper a little before he slightly nodded. Bill smiled and pulled Dipper in for a kiss. Dipper kissed back a little before pulling back, "W-what was that for?!" Bill stood up straight, chuckling. "I can read your mind, kid. I think you need to calm your hormones." Bill stood up straight and walked away from a baffled pine tree. Bill entered the shack just to be trampled by a shooting star. "Oh my god you finally did it!" Mabel grabbed Bill by the shoulders and squealed in his face. "Shooting star calm down for god's sake" Bill stood up smiling. "You happy it finally happened. I should've had my camera ready!" Bill rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. "He was surprised and that was pretty funny. But let's see where this goes."


End file.
